Skin Deep?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Sandra is acting out of character. The boys are worried.Can they work out what's going on before they lose her forever?Can one random act end UCOS altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Seeing as Treasure Hunt didn't go down very well I thought I'd go for a more team centred story. Please let me know if I should keep writing New Tricks. This story starts very angsty.**

Facing the Truth.

Sandra blinked as she stared in the mirror. The blonde looking back at her was hardly recognisable, she swallowed hard as she realised she was going to have to come up with one hell of a lie to convince the boys that she was alright. The black eye, bruised cheek and split lip seemed to argue against the fact.

"Come on Sandra." She muttered as she gingerly splashed cold water onto her bruised face. Even the act of bending to pick up a hand towel almost caused her to cry out as her ribs protested to the sudden movement. Before she knew it she was curled on the bathroom floor crying her heart out. _When did it all go wrong? I'm a police officer. A Detective Superintendant with my own unit. How the Hell did I let this happen? _She threw the towel away in anger as she realised that for the first time since she had worked with UCOS she was going to be late.

#########################

"Morning Sandra." Jack threw his coat over the coat stand before making his way towards the kettle. "Sandra?" He shrugged. He was almost always the second one to arrive in the mornings. Sandra was more often than not a few minutes earlier than him. He smiled as he realised she was probably about to walk in the office behind him.

"Jack." Brian huffed as he walked in with his cycle helmet still in place and Scampi at his heels.

"Brian?" He checked his watch.

"I do work 'ere you know."

"Yes." Jack sighed, he glanced towards Sandra's office as he half listened to Brian. He had been sure he had arrived before her. "Have you seen Sandra this morning?"

"No." Brian unbuckled the cycle helmet. "Should I 'av?"

"No." He sighed as he watched Gerry walk in.

"Morning."

"Hello." Brian sighed. "Av you seen Sandra?"

"No." Gerry turned to face him. "Why?"

"She hasn't turned up yet."

"Jack, she'll be in a meeting with Strickland." Gerry shrugged his shoulders. "Probably some new wild goose chase to send us on."

"No, 'es on annual leave until Monday."

"Sandra is never late." Brian began to panic as Scampi curled up in his basket. "She's always here."

"I know." Jack answered. "That's what's worrying me."

"What's worrying you?" Sandra snapped as she walked past them towards her office. Gerry met Jack's eyes as they realised she hadn't headed straight for the kettle or taken her coat off. He couldn't help but worry.

"You're late."

"Didn't realise I had to answer to you." Sandra snapped as she reached her office. "I want that report on the Mullaney case by the end of today."

"Ok."

"Right." She slammed the door behind her before pulling the blinds as all three men stood dumbfounded. Brian shook his head as he began setting up the computer for the day. Jack frowned as he watched the blinds slam closed.

"I dunno about you, Jack but now she's got me worried. Sandra is definately hiding something. She didn't look at us once the entire time she was talking."

"Yeah. And since when did she wear make up that heavy?" He asked as Brian looked up. "Something has happened."

"You think it's that new bloke of hers? She did say she 'ad a date last night." Brian asked as both Jack and Gerry fell silent both hoping that Brian was wrong.

##############################

A/N Worth going on with? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Questions?**

"What the bleedin' ell was that all about?" Gerry asked as he walked alongside Jack along the rain soaked East London street. He stared at the ground as he walked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"Back at the nick? Sandra." He rolled his eyes as he said her name.

"She's hiding something." Jack sighed as Gerry stared at him.

"What?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be hidden, would it?" Jack was as worried as Gerry but knew he they would be lucky to get Sandra to admit there was anything wrong never mind tell them what was actually happening. He shook his head as he watched his younger friend shrug his shoulders. "I can't help feeling it has something to do with that date she had last night."

"You keep saying this but I 'aven't got a clue what you are on about." Gerry couldn't help the images that were forming in his mind. He hated to think anyone had frightened her to such an extent that she had behaved as strangely as she had that morning.

"Right well." Jack started as Gerry forced the thoughts to the back of his mind as he realised they had arrived outside Catherine Mullaney's house. "Let's get her statement then."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded as he pushed the garden gate open. "Be glad to put this one to bed."

##############

"Scampi?"Brian looked up to where the dog was sleeping peacefully.

The dog raised his head as Brian called his name. Deciding he was not going to leave the comfort of his basket behind the filing cabinet he closed his eyes and settled back into his basket.

"Oh you're no 'elp." He threw his glasses on the desk in front of him. The dog closed his eyes as he ignored the human moaning in the corner. He glanced up as he saw Sandra walk towards the window and close the blinds. "Something is wrong there Scampi. I 'av no idea what but something aint right. Aint right at all."

###################

Gerry walked back towards the car as Jack dug his hands in his pockets to find the car keys. He ignored the way Gerry was staring back at him as he tried to think what the widow of the murdered man had told them. He had felt desperately sorry for the young widow but couldn't help worry about Sandra at the same time.

"So?" Gerry started as he opened the car door.

"So?" Jack answered.

"What are we gonna do about Sandra?"

"What can we do?" Jack replied. "She's a grown woman. If she doesn't want to tell us about whatever it is that's upset her then she doesn't have to."

"I know. You've known her longer. Since she was a kid."

"Since before her father died." Jack started the engine. "She was just a kid. I felt sorry for her, poor kid. Grace was hardly the maternal type."

"You do surprise me." Gerry huffed. He knew Sandra's relationship with her mother was hardly close.

"She spent more time talking to Mary if you ask me. Poor kid, idolised her dad." He shook his head. "Then he goes and does what he did. Broke her heart. Wish Mary was here now, she'd know what to do."

"Yeah well." Gerry huffed as they drove towards the station. "I reckon you should talk to 'er."

"No Gerry." He sighed. "She's closer to you. If she's going to talk to anyone it'll be you."

##########################

Sandra stared at the report on her desk hardly able to take in the information Brian had left for her. She desperately wanted to put the murderer behind bars. The case was over ten years old but she still remembered how the murder of a 35 year old teacher had made the news, especially as the team investigating it had never made any arrests. She closed her eyes as her head began to throb and her neck ached even more than it had done that morning.

"Come on Sandra." She mumbled to herself as she turned the page to see a young couple smiling at her from the photograph. "Focus. Why would anyone want to kill a 35 year old teacher and leave his young wife a widow before she even turned 30? Why kill Martin Mullaney? Why?"

"Guv?" Sandra flinched as the door to her office opened unexpectantly. She kept her eyes on the photo in front of her, determined not to let the others see what her make up couldn't hide.

"What is it, Gerry?"

"Just to say Brian has taken the dog out. Me and Jack are headed down the pub for food. You up for it?"

"Not today, thanks." She smiled slightly as she avoided his eye. The office door closed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"I thought you'd gone." Her eyes snapped up as Gerry leant against the The look in his eye told her she had dropped her guard too easily. Tugging on her shirt sleeves she closed her eyes and inwardly cursed herself.

"The others have. Meeting us at the pub. Even bloody Scampi is going to be there. Friday, it's tradition."

"No Gerry." She paused. "Finding out who killed Martin Mullaney and putting him behind bars is traditon."

"Sandra." He caught her wrist as she stepped towards the filing cabinet. His heart almost stopped as he realised she flinched away from him. "Sandra?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Yeah?" Gerry stepped nearer. "Because you don't look it."

"I said I am fine." Gerry held her gaze as her eyes shone with anger.

"Sandra." He paused as she pulled her hand free. "I've done this job for years. You know how long I was in Vice."

"What are you saying Gerry?"

"He hit you." Gerry tried to keep the disgust out of his voice. "That slimey git you went out with last night hit you."

"No." Sandra shook her head. "I got pissed. Gerry, simple as that. Out my head. Fell on the stairs when I got home. Mike was a gentleman."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then 'e wont mind if I have a word wiv him then."

"Good God Gerry!" Sandra blinked back tears. "Who appointed you my bloody bodyguard? I told you I've got a stinking hangover. I fell on the stairs. You know how long I've been moaning about that carpet. Should have changed it before now. I fell, hit my face on the bannister. That's all."

"That's all." Gerry huffed. She knew he didn't believe a word of it. Sandra nodded as he rested his hand on the doorhandle.

"Gerry." Sandra watched as he turned back to her. "Thanks."

"Eh?"

"For caring." She smiled. "Thanks."

"If only you realised." He shook his head as he left the office.

#######################

A/N Is Gerry right? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaiimer not mine**

**Avoidance.**

Sandra stared at the wall of her living room as she thought about the last few days. Part of her had really wanted to follow Gerry and the others to the pub, she knew Emily, Esther, Pushkar and Clarky were all joining them but she knew she clouldn't handle the pitying looks and whispered questions about her bruises. So she was sat staring at the wall trying to force her thoughts to the case her and the boys were working on rather than the conversation with Gerry in her office that afternoon.

#################

"Well, has anyone asked her?" Esther asked as the three former policemen fell silent.

"I tried." Gerry addressed the wooden table as both Emily and Esther raised their eyebrows.

"I bet you did." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Em." Gerry huffed. "You know Sandra. If she doesn't want to tell you then she wont."

"And maybe we should all respect that." Brian stated as he lifted his orange juice to his lips. Gerry shook his head.

"No way." He felt Jack glare at him slightly. "Someone has knocked 'er about. And I personally want to see 'im 'ave the same treatment."

"Gerry." Jack warned. "The more you push her the more she will push us all away. She has to know we're not going to force her into anything. You know what she's like when she thinks she is backed into a corner." Jack watched as the others all nodded. Sandra was the most independant woman that any of them knew. Jack couldn't help but picture the headstrong teenager he had known so many years ago.

"What about her mum?" Pushkar asked. "I mean woman always talk to their mums. My sister, Kareen she's always there telling our mother what happened. Good or bad."

"Have you met Grace?" Emily shuddered as the other men all pulled faces.

"She's not close?"

"Listen, Grace Pullman has all the maternal instinct of a phirana fish." Gerry almost spat. "Infact I'm glad none of my girls had to put up with a mother like that."

"So." Emily held her father's gaze. "Jack says you know Sandra better than anyone."

"Jack's known her longer."

"Ah yes." Jack smiled. "But she has never listened to me. You know that."

"She does."

"When?" Jack took a sip of his drink. "Give me one example?"

"That case." Brian interrupted as Esther smiled. "You know the one." Brian looked at the sea of blank faces. "When that DCI she was at Hendon with was sniffing around. You told her to stop worrying what people thought of UCOS and concentrate on finding the killer."

"I remember." Jack sighed. "She told me and I quote 'Piss off Jack'."

"But she listened?" Emily as=ked.

"Well, sort of." Jack shrugged. "But this is serious. This is her personal life."

"What if she goes out with him again?" Clarky asked as the group fell silent. The jukebox in the back of the pub burst into life as Gerry and Jack exchanged glances. They had both worked enough assault and domestic violence cases to know it happened.

"Sandra won't." Brian stated as Esther glanced at her wine.

"She might." Esther replied. "The most surprising women can be victims. Not all your battered and abused spouses are little doormice. Look at that woman where our Mark works."

"Ah yes." Brian sighed. "That's right. Well that settles it Gerry."

"What settles it?" Gerry was suddenly aware he was being nominated for something he had no wish to do.

"You 'eard my Esther. She's right. Now get round there. Talk to her, before whoeverheis gets himself back in her good graces." Gerry glared at the thought Sandra would ever let anyone back in her life that had treated her such a way. He nodded as he rested his pint glass back on the table.

"Yeah, alright." He stood up. "But just so you know, if I ain't in tomorrow morning, Sandra had killed me. Ok?"

"Ok." Emily smiled as she watched her father walk out the pub. Jack drank the last of his pint as Clarky frowned.

"What is it son?"

"Do we know who Sandra went out with? Do we have a name?"

"No." Brian sighed.

"Maybe we do." Emily smiled as her boyfriend took her hand. She had a plan.

#################

A/N More soon. I'm aware there isn't much plot but I hope you're enjoying it so far :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Talk?**

Gerry stared up at the closed front door wondering how he had let himself be talked into doing this. Sandra was a mate but she was also the strongest woman he had ever known. It wasn't like she came across as the type to let a bloke knock her around. Sighing he realised he was fooling himself. Someone had hurt her and she wasn't telling them who or why. That much was obvious, but if she didn't want to report it he had no idea what he could do. With a heavy heart he rang the doorbell.

########################

Sandra tugged her dressing gown around her wincing as the fabric rubbed against her still sore ribs. She was exhausted but knew there was no way she was going to be able to get any sleep. Running a hand through her blonde hair she was decided it was time for bed. She reached the staircase and froze. There was someone at the door. The doorbell rang for a second time. The rational part of her brain knew there was nothing to be afraid of. The other part of her, the part of her wanted to run. Closing her eyes she forced herself to turn and face the door, almost crying in relief when she realised it was Gerry hovering on her doorstep.

"Gerry!" She opened the door as Gerry turned to face her.

"Sandra." He narrowed his eyes as he finally saw the extent of her injuries.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me." He paused as she looked away. "It's bloody obvious that some thug put his hands on you."

"Gerry, please."

"You know I can wait all night. I can let all your neighbours know what happened. I know for a fact that nosy old witch across the road is already watching this. You can see the bleedin net curtains move."

Sandra glanced towards her neighbours house before swearing under her breath and ushering him inside. She didn't know weather to scream and shout at him or burst into tears as Gerry stepped past her into the hallway. She blinked back tears as he turnbed to face her.

"Carpet is looking alright. New?" He nodded towards the staircase as Sandra hung her head.

"Gerry."

"Only, I seem to remember you saying that the stair carpet was a death trap and that's how you ended up with a black eye." He stared at her, willing her to raise her head and start yelling at him. He knew the fiesty, ballsy Superintendant Pullman was in there somewhere.

"Please, Gerry."

"Please Gerry what? Ignore the fact that some lowlife has used you as a punch bag? Ignore the fact that you're covered in bruises? Or worse!"

"I'm fine." The tears were threatening to spill from Gerry's eyes as he shook his head. Sandra sniffed heavily as he stepped towards her. She fought the urge to flinch backwards but it was not lost on Gerry.

"Jesus, I ain't gonna hurt you." He held her gaze as she nodded. "That's the last thing I would want to do. Ever. And if this bloke you were with last night had any sense it would be the last thing he would want to do an all."

"It wasn't his fault."

"No? You asked him to knock seven bells out of you? I don't believe I'm 'ering this. Not from you. You know all the years I worked Vice? All the women I interviewed 'o were convinced nothing that 'appened t them was anything to do with the arseholes they were married to or living with." He shook his head. "Last thing I thought I would ever do is hear those words from you."

"He knew my dad."

"Right. You were dating an older man? If 'e knew Gordon he had to be what? Same age as Jack?"

"No, he's only four years older than me. Was already a PC when Dad died." She closed her eyes. "I wanted to investigate the case myself. See if Jack and the others were right about him. I had to know if my father was the man I thought he was or was he the man Jack arrested." She sniffed.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Jack made up his mind thirty years ago."

"What about Brian? Emily? Me?" Gerry rested his hands on her shoulders. "Didn't you think we deserved a chance? Would Strickland even allow us to reopen your old man's case?"

"No." Sandra sighed. "I'm too close and there isn't any new evidence anyway."

"Then why?"

"He was my Dad." Sandra sniffed. "I can't believe he was a cold blooded killer."

"You were 14 how were you supposed to know what your dad was like?" Gerry held her gaze as she looked up. "Who hit you? You still didn't give me a name."

"Because you'd kill him."

"No I wouldn't." Gerry huffed as a slight smile crept across Sandra's face.

"No?"

"Well, I'd want to. Yeah course I want to but if you don't want me to then I wont." He huffed as Sandra walked into the living room.

"Ok, last night I got a call from a woman who knew Tom's mother." He stared at the carpet as she mentioned her younger half brother. "Seemed legit and she had information for me. Or so she said."

"And you went to meet her."

"Yeah. I told you lot I had a date and well, you believed me."

"I wish you'd told me the truth." Gerry found a very interesting spot on the wall to stare at as Sandra sighed heavily.

"When I got there she was with a man I didn't recognise at first." She paused. "The pub was really crowded, Happy Hour of all things so he suggested we go into the beer garden to talk."

"This woman there too?"

"Kath Lennard." Sandra sighed. "Yeah, she was. Anyway next thing I know I'm being bundled into a car and driven miles away."

"What?"

"I thought they were going to kill me."

"Sandra." Gerry covered her hand with his as she looked up.

"Frankie Lennard was only a PC when my Dad was being investigated. I think he was the real killer and he framed Dad for it."

"Your Dad was a high ranking copper. How could a PC blackmail him?"

"He knew Dad was married, had a teenage daughter." She pointed at herself as Gerry nodded. Everyone had known Gordon and Grace had been married for years. "He also knew Dad had a son in Junior School. But that Mum and I knew nothing about him. If Dad's affair had got out I know Mum would have left him. He would have been disgraced and probably moved out of Murder Squad. And he didn't deserve that. My dad may have had an affair but he was a bloody good copper, Gerry."

"I know. And I am the last one to judge anyone for adultery. You know that. You've met my ex wives."

"Yeah." Sandra smiled.

"So?"

"So I was warned off. That's what this is." She pointed to her face.

"And this Kath woman stood by and let him hit you? What happened to female solidarity?"

"She left." Sandra sighed. "She wasn't there when." Her eyes closed as Gerry tightened his hold on her hands.

"When what?" He held her gaze as he fought the urge to find the man that had frightened his friend and kill him. "When what?"

"He told me Gordon Pullman was a corrupt copper that got what he deserved. Suicide was too good for him. I told him to piss off. If he didn't have any other information for me he could go to Hell."

"That's my Sandra." Gerry smiled.

"That's when he got over keen with his fists." She pulled her dressing gown tighter to her as Gerry reached across and pulled her hair gently back, noticing for the first time how bad the bruises around her neck really were.

"He can't get away with this. He's still a serving copper?"

"Yeah." Sandra sighed. "He has got away with it. You know Strickland would never give permission to reopen the case. I can't make this official. If I do I could lose my job. I could lose everything." Her eyes closed as she began to get angry. Gerry nodded.

"Right. That settles it then."

"He drove you around and beat seven bells out of you."

"Yeah."

"He dropped you 'ome."

"Yeah." Sandra looked away.

"Then you aint staying 'ere tonight. Come on, get dressed and get some stuff. I ain't taking no for an answer. You were there for me when Em was in her coma so don't argue."

"Gerry."

"Well? Do you want to be looking over your shoulder or would you rather get a good night's kip?"

"Gerry."

"What?"

"Thanks." She let him pull her into his arms for a moment, unaware that Gerry was determined Frankie Lennard was going to regret the day he picked on his mate.

#####################

A/N Back to the rest of the team next time. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Haunted.**

Gerry closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what Sandra had told him. They had all assumed Sandra had been beaten up by a date. Some bloke she had been seeing. The fact she had been investigating her father's case was a development he really hadn't expected.

"Gerry." Sandra pulled her dressing tighter around her and looked away. "Are you ok?"

"No." He answered honestly. "No, I am not ok."

"Sorry." Sandra sighed. "I didn't want you all involved in all this. I really didn't."

"That's what's upset me. Look Guv." He turned to face her as she fell silent. "I thought we were mates. I know you're the boss but I thought we were mates as well. I aint never 'ad a woman as just a mate before."

"Without wanting to get into her knickers you mean." Sandra smirked as Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"Sandra."

"You know I'm right. Actually I think I should be offended." She smiled slightly as Gerry raised an eyebrow. For a moment he was relieved the banter was back but he was still terrified. He held her gaze for a moment as her hands fidgeted in her lap. She still wasn't the ballsy, in your face Sandra Pullman he knew. He shook his head slightly.

"He knows where you live."

"I am aware of that."

"You can't stay here." Gerry watched as she closed her eyes.

"And where do you suggest I stay? I can hardly go to my mother's. If she knew anything about this." Sandra shook her head. "No, I have to stay here."

"No." Gerry touched her hand as her eyes flew open. "You can stay at mine. Spare room for a couple of nights, until we get this sorted. You've stayed there before."

"Gerry, I couldn't." Sandra's eyes softened as he nodded.

"You can. Please, for my sanity just stay at mine. Don't tell the others if you dont want to but don't stay here."

"Ok." Sandra smiled slightly. "Ok, if you're sure."

###########################

Emily stared at the darkened UCOS office as Brian shrugged his coat off. It seemed wrong to be at the station after hours but she knew her father and his friends would do anything they could to find out what had happened to Sandra. She took a deep breath and sat down at Gerry's desk as she waited for the computer to start up.

"Emily."

"Yeah." She folded her arms, wondering, not for the first time how she got involved with UCOS in the first place.

"This person that beat Sandra. Why would she not report it?" Brian frowned. "I mean assault is assault."

"You're right." Emily sighed. "But domestic violence can affect anyone. Doesn't matter if the victim is a housewife or a Detective Superintendant. Man, woman, gay, straight. Sadly it happens." Emily sighed. "A girl I was in Hendon with was a victim. Last person you'd ever expect but it happens."

"I know. Worked enough cases when I was in uniform. but Sandra? Our Sandra?"

"She's been single for a while." Emily sighed. "Attractive man takes notice of you, easy not to see the signs."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience luv. Clarky treating you right? Because if he isn't." Brian looked at the younger woman over the top of his glasses.

"He's one of the good ones." Emily smiled as she looked at him. "If he wasn't I wouldn't be with him."

"Good girl." Brian sighed as the phone on his desk began to ring. Only one person knew where they were. He shook his head as Emily returned her attention to the computer screen.

"'ello Luv." Brian smiled as he heard his wife's voice. "No, Scampi is behaving. Me and Emily won't be much longer. We know where to look." He paused. "Oh. You sure about this? Gerry said?" He frowned as Emily rolled her eyes, wondering what her father had found.

"Brian?"

"Oh right. Of course I'll tell her Esther, yes I will." He hung up as Emily rose her eyes to meet his.

"And?"

"Gerry called Esther. Seems Sandra is ok. It isn't a boyfriend. It's some idiot called Frankie who beat her up."

"Frankie?" Jack asked as he walked in with Pushkar.

"Yeah." Brian took his glasses off. "Frankie Lennard. Ring any bells?"

"Unfortunately it does." Jack sighed as he turned to face his friends. "I don't think he's Sandra's type. She's too good for him."

"Jack?"

"He was a PC back in the days when there was a copper on every beat. You know, a proper community copper. Or so he liked to think. About Sandra's age. No a bit older. Was in the force before her. Not much of a high flyer but did the job. Sort of copper you didn't really want on your team if you could help it. He was on my team when I would for infernal affairs."

"Internal Affairs." Brian corrected. "Eh, he was on your team when you were investigating Sandra's father?"

"You investigated Sandra's dad?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "And she works with you now?"

"Yes. And yes." Jack sighed. "He wasn't close to the investigation. He was new, barely in the force and he got himself assigned to us. I didn't like him but I didn't really have a choice. I was only a DI in those days. The DCI thought he was a golden boy so thats why I ended up with him. He did seem a bit keen on the women."

"Women." Emily sighed. "Sandra would have been what? 12, 13?"

"Fourteen." Jack corrected. "I never wanted to arrest her father. For a long time the evidence didn't point at Gordon at all. He was a good copper but the evidence was there. He killed a man. I didn't want to believe it then. I still don't want to believe a man I considered a friend was a killer. Telling Grace was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"And he was what?" Brian frowned.

"Twenty maybe, twenty one?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I dealt with Grace and Sandra. After he died it was me that went round there, told Grace."

"You still don't think he did it." Emily watched as Jack shook his head.

"But the facts."

"Evidence can be doctored. This was the 1970s. Forensics weren't what they are today. We could reopen the case. There has to be a reason he attacked Sandra. Especially now." Emily looked from one to the other as both men shrugged.

"It'll take some convincing to get Strickland to let us." Jack began pacing the office. "And Sandra, she only admitted to Gerry who it was. It's all circumstantial."

"But there is a chance her father was innocent? Jack, there is a chance?" Emily stood as she realised Jack was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, there is a chance he was."

######################

Gerry stood in the doorway of his spare bedroom wondering how he had got there. They had to be up for work in a couple of hours and he knew there was no way Sandra was going to stay away from work. Sighing heavily he glanced at the occupant of the spare room relieved that she was at least getting some sleep. The screams that had woken him earlier seemed to have subsided. He had expected Sandra to have nightmares and he knew there was no way she would admit to them. The fact she had finally told him the truth made him realise just how scared she had been.

"Sandra." He whispered as she lay motionless, finally sleeping peacefully. "We'll get to the truth. You know we will."

################

A/N More soon? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Tricks is not mine. If anyone is reading this please let me know as I am not sure whether it is worth continuing with this story.**

**Don't Speak.**

Gerry closed his eyes for a moment as he wondered what to do. Sandra had always protected her personal life and he knew she hated the fact that the others now knew what had happened. She was his mate and he wanted to help her but apart from reinvestigating the case he had no idea how to go about it. He rested his head back against the door as he tried not to go to her when she cried out in her sleep.

#################

"Jack." Brian pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You've known Sandra longer than any of us."

"Yeah." He nodded as he glanced towards her empty office.

"So, why would she try to do this on 'er own? I mean she's always screaming at us for going about things in a slightly unorthodox way. Reckons we can't just do what we like but then she ups and does this."

"I suppose." Jack paused in thought. "I suppose Sandra didn't want us to be involved. Its her father after all. I think she probably thought I'd try to stop her. After all it was me that was going to arrest him." He shook his head sadly. "I just wish she had told me that she was meeting Frankie Lennard of all people."

"Gerry said she didn't know he was going to be there." Pushkar stated as he crossed the room to look at Brian's computer. "Why? Who is he?"

"DS Francis Lennard." Brian stated. "Served in the Met from 1973 to 2002, nearly thirty years but left under a bit of a cloud it seems."

"You could say that." Jack sighed. "He was the worst copper I ever had on my team."

"Why?" Emily was suddenly just as interested.

"Don't CID want to know where you are?" Jack countered as Emily smirked. He shook his head, even though he knew her true parentage he couldn't help but think she was too like Gerry for her own good.

"Why?" Pushkar asked again.

"Strickland would never let us investigate officially. No new evidence."

"That we know of." Brian sighed. "Maybe Sandra found some new evidence that she decided to look into."

"Well, until her and Dad get here we aren't going to know." Emily watched as the older men nodded. "Now, who is Lennard?"

"Scum." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Absolute scum."

"Did he have anything against Sandra?" Emily asked. Jack turned his attention back to his mug as memories of a crying young woman in his CID came to mind. He knew then that DC Sandra Pullman was headed for bigger and better things and that DS Lennard should have been in prison. He shook his head remembering his promise to Sandra so many years earlier. There was no way he was going to break it now.

"You'd have to ask her." He sighed as he genuinely hoped they didn't.

#####################

Sandra shot up in bed as the duvet fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Gerry walked to her side.

"Hey."

"Gerry?" She frowned as she looked around the room. "How?"

"You were screaming. I came in to check you weren't being murdered."

"Thanks" She smiled slightly as she wiped away a tear. "Look, I know seeing me like this is not what you expected. I'll go home tonight. Once work is finished."

"No." Gerry closed his eyes as she flinched away from his touch. "You stay here as long as it takes to catch this scumbag. If he did kill that boy and your dad topped himself because of a set up then he deserves to rot in prison. Just a shame we can't do 'im for double murder. Never mind what he did to you."

"Gerry."

"Look Guv." She raised an eyebrow as she tugged her night shirt lower on her legs, aware that her bruised thighs were on show. Gerry ignored it but she was sure he had seen them. The look in his eye told her as much.

"Gerry."

"You have to report the attack. What he did to you."

"No." Sandra stood up as she spoke. Gerry looked away. She knew he had seen her at her most vulnerable. "I am not reporting anything."

"You have to."

"Why? Why do I have to? What possible good would it do?" She grabbed her jeans from the floor as Gerry shook his head.

"It might."

"Might just make the Superintendant look the idiot she is? No. Not again." Gerry hung his head and fought the tears as he heard her storm across the landing to the bathroom. He knew that if he pushed any harder they were in danger of loosing her forever. He just didn't know if they could cope with that.

########################

A/N Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks**

**Fight Back**

Sandra stared at her reflection in the mirror above Gerry's bathroom sink. She could not believe how angry she was but she knew Gerry was right. It was little consolation but she knew that there was no way she would ever tell him. Smiling slightly she forced her hairbrush through her hair, determined that this time the man that had framed her father and terrified her was not going to win. Not a second time.

"That is as it may be." Brian tugged at his cycle helmet as Emily and Jack exchanged glances. "But the fact remains, if Sandra does not want to report the attack there is very little we can do to solve it."

"He has a point." Emily slouched on her father's chair. "Maybe Dad can talk her around?"

"I have known Sandra for more years than I care to remember. I have never known anyone that has been able to talk her around when she doesn't want to be." Jack sighed

"True." Brian sighed heavily. Emily rolled her eyes at the two older men. They may have been able to shrug off the fact their boss and friend had been brutally attacked but she couldn't.

"You know." Emily rested her elbows on the desk, "In some cases the police can prosecute without the victims consent. There have been cases where that has happened."

"You really want to do that?" Jack asked as Emily shrugged. "You really want to risk alienating Sandra further? She already refuses to tell us what happened. Only your father seems able to get through to her. I don't know about you but if you go down that route not only will Sandra never speak to any of us again I can see her packing in this unit. And I for one don't want to see UCOS disbanded over this."

"Jack's right." Brian repeated. "None of us would work for anyone else. We're technically retired so we don't have to."

"If Sandra left."

"UCOS is over." Strickland stated as he walked in the room.

"Sir?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"UCOS is Sandra's baby. Always has been. Where is she?"

"Meeting Sir." Jack lied easily. "Her and Gerry had to interview a suspect this morning. The Haliday case."

"Ah yes." Srickland nodded. "Never mind. I'll see her when she arrives. Seems I have some information which may be of interested to her."

"And what would that be?" Sandra smiled as she walked in with Gerry just behind her. Gerry shrugged as she threw her red coat over the coat stand while Jack shook his head. Sandra was back to her fiesty self as far as the outside world was concerned.

"Ah good meeting?" Strickland asked not noticing Gerry raise an eyebrow towards Jack.

"Yeah." He answered. "Very helpful."

"Good. Good. Sandra, may I have a word?" Sandra nodded before following him into her office. Once the door was closed Emily left while the others made a fairly good attempt to pretend they were working when what they really wanted to do was find out what Strickland wanted to talk to Sandra about.

##########################

"Sir?" Sandra sat at her desk, aware that this was the first time her boss had seen her covered in bruises. Even now they were fading she still looked a mess of purple and yellowing marks.

"What happened?" He looked genuinely concerned. Sandra closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I fell? Walked into a door?"

"No." Strickland smiled slightly at her.

"In that case, I don't really want to lie to you. So, what can I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that there is new evidence in your father's case." Sandra was certain her heart had stopped beating in her chest. She tried her best to control her breathing as Strickland sat in the chair opposite her desk.

"Sir?"

"Jack's investigation was sound. You have to belive that. Gordon was an exellent officer but he was in alot of trouble when he died."

"I know that Sir." Sandra held his gaze. For a moment he knew what the suspects Sandra interviewed felt like.

"But it has come to my attention." Strickland sighed "That Gordon may possibly have died as a result of the criminal actions of another person."

"You think my Dad was murdered?" Sandra wanted to be sick. She had always believed her mother's story that Gordon had died of a sudden and massive heart attack. Then she had found out about his suicide. Now to be told he may have been murdered was almost too much.

"We don't know. The death certificate stated it was death due to carbon monoxide poisoning but I recieved a letter today stating that he had been injured when he was put in the car."

"I want this case. Sir. "

"Not if it means you getting hurt again."

"Sir, why bring me the case if you didn't think I could solve it? That my team could solve it."

"I have no doubt that you could."He smiled slightly as Sandra held his gaze.

"But."

"It is your father."

"I am aware of that."

"I need to know you are impartial."

"How can I be impartial? I am to be the lead investigator on a case where my father may or may not be a murder victim as well as a victim of blackmail."

"And you a victim of what looks like a serious assault. GBH to say the least. If not attempted murder."

"Sir." Sandra paused. "I can assure you I am not a victim. Not now. But the only way this case can be investigated impartially, without the defence ripping my team to pieces is if I step back. That's what you are asking me to do. Isn't it?"

"At least as far as the rest of the world are concerned."

"Ok." She nodded as Strickland raised an eyebrow. "I have two weeks annual leave owing to me. I'll take it from today. Draft in Pushkar and Emily again. She's a DC and Pushkar is a DS now but you'd have to be senior investigating officer. My boys, well they can't." She shrugged as she thought of the boys. She knew they were trying to eavesdrop.

"Then we start immediately. You look like you could do with a break."

"Me? No Sir. I'm ready for a fight."

####################

A/N Not much left now. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Mothers and Daughters.**

Sandra closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about what she was about to do. Gordon Pullman had died when she was just fourteen. She had always been close to her father and she knew her mother resented that. Shaking her head she knew her mother had always wanted a son. The fact she had never gone on to have another child still grated on her, as did the lack of grandchildren. Sighing heavily she picked up her mobile phone knowing that Strickland was telling the team she was now on annual leave. She knew Gerry was never going to believe it, even if Jack and Brian did. Shaking her head and immediately regretting it she waited for the call she was making to connect.

"Hi, Mum."

##########################################################

Jack stared at the black and white photograph of Gordon Pullman as he began to remember the details of the investigation. He felt sick at the thought he had been about to arrest an innocent man. He was barely listening to the others as he remembered how he had been the one to tell Grace her husband was dead. The woman had nodded once before sitting on her sofa and asking him if he was happy now. Closing his eyes he remembered the day Sandra had found out that her mother had lied to her all her adult life and how he was the one who had believed her dad was a corrupt copper. The look in her eye had nearly broken his heart.

"So." He began as Brian began tapping a few keys on the computer. "You think we should reopen this case as a murder investigation."

"Yes."

"It was over thirty years ago. Sandra was a child!"

"I am aware of that Jack." Strickland folded his arms as he leant against Gerry's desk.

"Well, the one thing that worries me about this." Brian interrupted as Gerry huffed.

"What's that Brian?"

"Sandra is our boss. Yet she can't be the lead on this case. Jack was the lead investigator in the case that would have lead to Gordon's arrest, had he lived."

"We know this." Jack huffed.

"Yes." Brian stated. "But how can we get the evidence? Look at Sandra, black and blue after she tried to look into this on her own."

"Are you telling me Detective Superintendant Pullman has been attacked due to her involvement in this case?" Strickland began pacing the office as Gerry narrowed his eyes. He knew there was no way Sandra would want Strickland to know what had happened to her, especially when she hadn't admitted to them what had actually gone on.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to work it out. This case comes back just as she turns up to work with her face covered in bruises." Jack snapped as Gerry nodded. He kept his eyes on the carpet, unable to meet the boss' gaze as he listened to Jack.

"Have you asked Sandra?" Strickland asked. Brian huffed as Jack and Gerry exchanged glances.

"Asked me what?" Sandra asked as she walked towards the coat stand. In seconds her red overcoat was on as the men jsut stared at her.

"Where are you going?" Brian looked horrified as he realsied she was leaving.

"Holiday." She smiled slightly. "Brian, I will be back. Tell Esther I'll call her tomorrow. Jack, Pushkar is lead on this while I am away with the boss here in charge. Gerry, keep an eye on Emily with this. Frankie is a violent man with a chip on his shoulder regarding women, especially female police officers."

"Is that what the bruises are from?" Strickland faced her as Gerry got to his feet. She smiled slightly as she realised Gerry was going to try to protect her.

"That is my business, Sir." She held his gaze as he flinched from the verbal slap. There was no way she was going to be a victim. She didn't do 'damsel in distress' at the best of times, there was no way she was going to start now.

"Sandra."

"I have two weeks leave owing to me. God help me but I'm going to see my mother. If you need me I have the mobile. See you in a fortnight." She caught Gerry's eye as he smiled slightly. She couldn't help the almost smile that crossed her lips before she turned and headed out of the office, for what she feared could be the last time.

##############################################

"She's gone to see Grace?" Esther shook her head as she poured the tea. Brian nodded as Scampi jumped around his feet, keen for the humans to stop talking and take him for a walk.

"Yes, thats what she said."

"Things must be bad." Esther shook her head as Scampi gave up and lay at Brian's feet.

"Things have been bad lately." He sighed. "She's been beaten up luv. She wont tell any of us what actually happened."

"Sandra always did have her pride."

"I know that." He paused as the kettle boiled. "Jack is usually the one that can get through to 'er but not this time. She's been staying with Gerry."

"Those two do seem closer. I can understand the appeal." Esther smiled as she saw the horrified look on her husband's face.

"Esther!"

"Oh come on Brian." She smiled. "A man that can cook and is willing to do so. What woman wouldn't find that attractive?" Brian muttered under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen with Scampi on his heels.

#####################

"Mum." Sandra smiled slighty as the older woman narrowed her eyes.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Sandra lowered her eyes as Grace almost spat the words. She knew she had been right not to involve her mother all those years ago. She hadn't wanted to now, but she needed answers.

"Do you remember a man called Frankie? Worked with Dad?"

"You keep away from him!" Grace snapped as Sandra stared.

"I didn't even say his surname."

"Sandra Louise Pullman, you do as I say for once in your life! Stay away from that man."

"I used to work with him, years ago when I was first in CID."

"I know. I asked Jack to keep him away from you. Please just listen to me. Keep away from him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN more soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**A Mother's Tale**

Grace stared at her daughter as Sandra frowned. She had no idea why her daughter had mentioned that man's name but she knew she didn't want to hear it from her daughter's lips again.

"Promise me. Sandra." Grace frowned.

"Mum."

"I rarely ask anything of you so please do this. Stay away from that man."

"Ok." Sandra frowned, wondering exactly what had gone on so many years ago. Frankie hadn't been that much older than her, but old enough to be in the police when she was still a teenager. She had no idea why her normally sarcastic and stoic mother seemed to be genuinely scared of him. "On one condition."

"Sandra." Her mother sighed her name in that almost disappointed way only she could say it.

"Humour me. I know he was in the police. I know he worked with Dad, but he must have been a really junior officer in those days. Even if he was on Jack's team."

"I suppose."

"So, how did he know Dad? Did he set Dad up? Is my father actually innocent?"

"I always believed he was. That's why I told you he died of a heart attack. It seemed too cruel to tell you how he really died when you adored him so much."

"I was a Daddy's girl." Sandra smiled as Grace widened her eyes.

"That, my girl is the understatement of the decade! You and Gordon are peas in a pod. Why do think I worry about you so much?"

"You don't worry about me."

"Oh." Sandra stared as her mother shook her head. "Don't I? You are my only child, of course I worry. No husband or boyfriend, no kids. What will happen to you when I'm not here anymore? I wont live forever."

"Mum." Sandra closed her eyes, hating that yet again she was reduced to the sixteen year old her mother made her feel. "Why should I keep away from him?"

"He's a nasty piece of work. Always has been. When you were thirteen he came to the house looking for your father. Of course Gordon was in work and you were in school."

"Of course." Sandra sighed.

"He asked me when your father would be home. I told him I had no idea, he was working all the hours God sent on some case he couldn't tell me about."

"It was a murder investigation." Sandra explained. "A complicated one. UCOS cleared it up two years ago."

"Right." Grace shook her head. "Anyway, Frankie is really a bit of a shit."

"MUM!"

"Well, he is Sandra. I am sorry but he is. He told me your father was not as squeeky clean as he wanted me to think. That you needed to know about your father's affair and that the real Gordon Pullman was going to be revealed."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I knew my husband, thank you very much and I knew my little girl." She smiled as Sandra looked down. "I also told him that any problem he had with Gordon he should take it to him and not to his wife. He didn't take it very kindly."

"I think I remember this. I came home from school and you were really angry. He hit you?"

"Threatened to." She sighed. "I told your father. He changed after that, became more withdrawn."

"Mum, do you think he set up my Dad? That Dad killed himself because of what Frankie had done or had threatened to do?"

Grace sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

####################

"Brian." Jack pulled on his coat as Emily walked into the UCOS office.

"Aye?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming." He stood and walked towards the door as Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" She smiled as her father walked in looking like the proverbial bear with a sore head.

"To see Frankie's wife. This Kathy knew what she was doing when she arranged to meet Sandra."

"What about the husband?" Emily asked as Jack pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"See what Kathy says first. Can you pull the files relating to the death in custody on the case Gordon Pullman was working on in the weeks prior to his death? He was working on a murder investigation but the prime suspect died minutes after he made the arrest. Or so we thought. I want to see if there is anyway I was wrong."

"You think Gordon was innocent?" Gerry asked as he turned to Jack. The older man shrugged his shoulders as he faced him.

"I don't know. And that is the point. I don't know if he was innocent." Jack looked at the floor for a moment.

"I'll see what we can get to the forensics lab, if anything." Emily sighed. "Any news from Sandra?"

"No." Gerry huffed. He closed his eyes as he turned away from his daughter and their friends. He knew he was the male chauvanist of the team, that he was the one that was known for being the dinosaur of the team. Emily shook her head slightly as Jack watched and frowned slightly. Something had happened, he just had no idea what.

"Come on Brian."

#####################

A/N Please review. I have no idea if anyone is still reading this. Let me know if I should finish it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**An Innocent Man?**

Jack stared at the file on his lap as memories from over thirty years ago flooded his mind. He had been a good copper, he knew that. He explored every avenue to find the guilty party. Shaking his head he wondered if his own jealousy of Gordon Pullman had clouded his judgement.

"You alright?" Gerry asked as he watched the older man stare straight ahead.

"Yeah." Jack answered half heartedly. He hated to think of the young policeman that had made a play for his Mary. He knew she had never even been tempted to cheat on him but that hadn't made him any less jealous. He closed his eyes as Gerry parked the car alongside the busy street.

"You ain't." Gerry raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking too much."

"Sandra was beaten up."

"Yeah." Gerry nodded. "You know that and I know that. Even Brian knows that but she ain't gonna press charges, is she?"

"What did she say to you? Exactly?"

"Jack." Gerry paused as he looked at his friend. "We went through this. She wont tell us details, just that she was looking into her Dad's death and this Kath and Frankie met her the night she was attacked."

"He was always a nasty piece of work."

"You threw him off your team." Gerry glared at him.

"Like I said." Jack looked out of the car window. "He was a nasty piece of work."

"Was Sandra on your team in those days?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled as he remembered the fiesty young detective constable that had walked onto his Murder Squad. "Her and Sally Morris started about the same time. It was obvious Sandra had a flare for detective work."

"She was good?"

"Brilliant." Jack smiled at the memory. "Frankie hated her on sight. Never knew why at the time." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not until I had a phone call from Grace."

"Sandra knew her mum phoned you?"

"God no." Jack met his eyes as Gerry smirked. They could both picture the fireworks if one of the Pullman women knew the other knew of the phonecall. "Anyway, Grace told me Frankie had been around her house before Gordon had died."

"Why?"

"She didn't go into detail but she was worried about him being around her daughter. I reminded her that I was the DI and I knew my team. That of course I would keep an eye on Sandra, the same way I would any of my detectives."

"Last thing the Guv would want is special treatment." Gerry smirked.

"Even then she had more balls than most men I've met." Jack shook his head as Gerry laughed.

"That's true. Come on then, lets see what this Kath woman has to say for herself." Jack opened the car door as Gerry's thoughts returned to Sandra. He just hoped she was with Grace and that both women were finally talking.

##################

Brian took his glasses off as he thought about what he had read on the computer screen. He shook his head and put them back on as Clarky walked in.

"'ello son."

"Hiya." The younger man smiled as he headed towards the kettle. "You found anything?"

"Yes." Brian paused. "Or no. Oh I dunno."

"That about covers it." Clarky smiled before turning to face the older man. "Brian? What is it?"

"There is something missing. In 2008 all the old files were put into microfiles. Easier to store but not fool proof. Some of them are missing bits."

"What bits?" Clarky sat on Gerry's desk as he watched Brian grow increasingly frustrated.

"Dunno do I?" He shook his head as Clarky's eyes flew to his.

"You think he's innocent. You think Gordon Pullman is innocent."

################

Sandra walked out of the nursing home where her mother lived as clouds began to gather. The threat of rain hung heavily in the air as she dug in her coat pocket for her mobile.

"Yes?" She barked and instantly regretted it when she heard Esther's voice on the other end of the line.

"Sandra?"

"Yes?" Sandra's voice softened slightly as she heard the older woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes." Esther nodded, aware Sandra couldn't see her. "You are coming back? Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sandra doubted her intention to return to UCOS for the first time. "What is it, Esther?"

"They aren't coping without you. Brian is convinced UCOS will close if you leave."

"No it wont." She smiled, glad that at least Brian seemed to appreciate her. He had obviously been talking to Esther about everything he was worried about. She was envious of him for having someone outside the force to talk to. It was something she had never had.

"It's Brian's birthday on Friday. Do you think you'll be back for then? Just a few friends. Jack, Gerry and our Mark. Nothing special. Gerry said he'll cook. I think Emily, Clarky and Pushkar are going to call in."

"I'll be there." Sandra sighed, sounding more confident than she felt. She closed her eyes as she reached the car. The last place she wanted to go was home but there was no way she could go back to the police station until the case was over and then if it went to trial her position as head of UCOS could be compromised for months. She shook her head as she remembered the way Jack had been affected by Hanson getting off after his first trial. She had no idea how she would cope if the same happened to her.

"Sandra?"

She looked out over the rain soaked gardens of the nursing home, aware of how beautiful the first time.

"Sandra?"

"I'm here." She sighed as Esther called her name for a third time.

"Good, are you coming home? Friday? Will you be home?"

Sandra paused for a moment as she considered the question. She had always hated lying to her friends and Esther had always been good to her. Sighing heavily she turned away from the pretty garden as the question rolled around her head.

"Sandra? Sandra? Are you alright?" She heard Esther gasp as her mobile phone slipped from her hand as she felt the world aroung her spin. In seconds the world had gone dark around her as Esther's pleas fell on deaf ears.

#################

A/N More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. Very short chapter, life has been insane lately!**

**Revelations.**

Jack stared at the mousy haired woman in front of him and listened to Gerry explain who they were. He had a bad feeling about the skinny woman but had no idea why. To look at the woman could have been any middle aged housewife in the Greater London area. There was no way anyone would have guessed she was a potential suspect in a thirty year old suspicious death or a perverting the course of justice. He knew Brian would have said he was being irrational but gut instinct had saved his life more than once during his time on the force.

"So where is Frankie?" Gerry asked. He tried his best charm smile as Kathy stared up at him. The edge of the red front door in her hand. He knew she was likely to slam the door in his face.

"No idea."

"Ok." Jack started. "We can ask you what we want to ask him. Either you put the kettle on and we do this here or we make it more formal and go down the station."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Kathy glared at the older man, completely unaware that neither Jack or Gerry could formally arrest anyone these days. Gerry smiled again before stepping into the house.

"Sandra Pullman and her Dad." He almost spat the words as Kathy drained of colour.

"Ah so you can help us." Jack glared at her. "Milk, no sugar."

############

Sandra opened her eyes as a paramedic leaned over her. Everything ached and she had no idea how long she had been laying in the flower beds of the nursing home car park.

"Hello, Love." The paramedic smiled kindly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sandra." She screwed up her eyes as she felt the blinding headache overwhelm her. She had no idea what was going on. Sleep seemed so much easier. She felt her eyes fall closed as the voices seemed further and further away.

#####################

Brian stared at the computer screen as Emily and Clarky discussed what they were going to do next. It seemed that the case had finally hit a dead end. He shook his head and sighed as he realised without Sandra working the case there was very little organisation.

"You pair." He started as Pushkar walked in looking as though he had seen a ghost. "You three." He ammended as Pushkar ran a hand over his face.

"You ok?" Emily looked towards her friend as he leant against Jack's desk.

"Where's Jack and Gerry?"

"Gone to find Kathy Lennard." Brian answered. "Why?"

"I just spoke to the front desk." He paused as Emily and Clarky gave him their full attention. "An ambulance was dispatched to the nursing home where Sandra's mum lives. A female fitting Sandra's description was found laying unconscious in the flower beds beside the car park. "

"Oh my God." Brian got to his feet. "Call Gerry."

#########

Jack sat in the armchair opposite the mousy haired woman as Gerry stared at her.

"So." Jack began as Kathy glared at him. "Do you know where Frankie s? We know you live here, with him."

"Well, you know nothing." She glared at him. "You haven't got a clue."

"Why don't you enlighten us?" Jack tried his best to remain calm, knowing she was the only lead they had to what was effectively Sandra's past. Neither men knew anything about the attack on their friend other than Frankie had lied to her. Gerry shook his head sliightly before pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Sorry. Brian." He got to his feet and walked into the hallway as Jack nodded before continuing to question the woman. He heard Gerry return to the room, clearly angry and upset.

"Gerry? What is it?"

"Sandra is in hospital. On life support." He glared at Kathy as Jack got to his feet. "I'm going to the hospital, I aint got time for her." He nodded towards Kathy. Jack got to his feet and pinched his nose in thought.

"What hospital?"

"St Thomas."

"Right, we'll be back." He glared at Kathy before ushering Gerry out of the door.

##############

A/N more soon.

"So, em


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks.**

**What's right in front of your nose?**

Gerry glared out of the car window as Jack drove. Both men knew Brian was likely to be in a state by the time they got to him and Sandra at the hospital. Jack glanced at him wondering what was going through his friend's mind. They all knew Gerry and Sandra were close, that they had been friends since he arrived in UCOS but no one seemed to know if anything else had happened between the former detective and the Detective Superindentant. At that moment Jack thought it wisest not to ask.

"What did Brian say? Exactly?"

"Not much." Gerry sighed. "Just that Pushkar had told 'im that a woman fitting Sandra's description had been found collapsed in the grounds of that nursing home ';er mother lives in."

"It's definately Sandra?"

"Yes, Jack." Gerry huffed. "It's definately 'er. Emily is taking Brian to the hospital. Grace stayed at the nursing home. She aint well enough to be out after that last mini stroke she had."

"Fair enough." Jack sighed, he knew Grace Pullman had the maternal instict of a cockroah. Sometimes he wondered if that was the reason Sandra had never had children. He shook his head sadly as Gerry folded his arms. All he wanted to do was find out where his friend was and how she was doing.

#########

"Esther?" Brian closed his eyes as he listened to his wife answer the phone. He was desperate to talk to her, the wait to find out had happened to Sandra was killiing him.

"'Ello luv. Any news?"

"No. Oh God, nothing happened. Nothing they are telling me anyway." He sighed as he closed his eyes. He hated to think of Sandra in hospital.

"Let me know when you hear what is going on."

"I will love." Brian smiled slightly, knowing how much his wife liked his team. It was the first time in his working life Esther had liked the people he worked with.

"Oh and Brian?"

"Yes."

"Stop worrying. This is Sandra. Jack and Gerry will be on the way."

"I know luv, I know."

#############

"I want to see that CCTV footage." Emily glared at her computer screen as she spoke. Pushkar nodded while Clarky frowned.

"From the nursing home? No point there was no one there with her."

"I know." Emily frowned at the computer screen. "I just want to see. We have to find this Frankie bloke."

"You are starting to sound like your Dad." Clarky watched as she smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Do you really think he did this? I mean he has to be in his late fifties or early sixties by now."

"Oh yeah." Pushkar leant against Jack's desk as he answered. "Emily is right. Look, thirty years ago he was a PC but ambitious. Saw himself as the next Chief Super. Anyway he worked with Gordon Pullman. Funiy enough it was him that tipped Jack's team off that Pullman had killed that boy."

"You think Frankie killed him?" Clarky asked.

"Can't prove it. Not until forensics get back to us. This evidence is almost fourty years old." Emily sighed in frustration. "How do they do this?"

"What?" Pushkar smiled.

"It is so frustrating! All this expertise at our fingertips but evidence and cases older than I am! How do Dad and the others do it?"

"That's UCOS' remit." All three junior officers turned to see Strickland smiling at them. "Solve the unsolvable."

"Sir."

"Look, while Sandra is ill. I heard about the ambulance going to the nursing home, I am going to run UCOS. Let the others go to the hospital but I want this man brought in."

"You want us to arrest him? What about the evidence?"

"Emily." Strickland leant against Brian's abandoned desk. "Arrest him on the charge of attempted murder of Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman."

"Sir? But that is an active investigation."

"And I am in the enviable position of being able to head up two investigations. Charge him with trying to kill her. We will worry about the evidence for the Gordon Pullman investigation later. Pushkar? Where are we with the forensics?"

"Grace wont give permission to exhume Gordon's body. We can't ask Sandra. Even if she wasn't." He closed his eyes as he tried not to think the worst.

"We don't need to do that. I think we can safely assume the pathologist was right. He did kill himself. It's the fact he was apparently framed for murder that he hasn't been involved in." Strickland folded his arms as he wondered what the younger officers were thinking.

"Right then." Emily smiled slightly. "Only problem is finding him."

"Yeah." Clarky sighed. "But Jack found his girlfriend."

"Let's bring her in then."

###############

Gerry walked past the receptionist straight to where Brian was standing. He could see his friend had no idea what was going on. Jack raised a hand to get the young woman's attention.

"Sandra Pullman?"

"Are you family?" The brunette snapped.

"Yes." Gerry lied fluently. "Now, can we see her?"

"I'll get the nurse." The young woman smiled. Gerry nodded once, aware of the look Jack was shooting him. As far as he was concerned UCOS were family. Nothing would change that. Not for the first time Jack wondered what the relationship between his friend and the woman he had known since she was a child really was.

#######################

A/N more soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Anger.**

Gerry stared at the figure in the bed surrounded by various wires, tubes and machines. The woman in the bed looked like Sandra. But she was so much smaller than he remembered. Shaking his head he looked towards Jack. The older man had known Sandra almost all of her life. Gerry had no idea when he had last seen Jack look so angry. He turned away again, remembering _'Hanson, that's the last time Jack looked like that. When Hanson got off with murdering Mary that first time.'_

"Jack."

"Listen to me." Jack kept his eyes on the body in the bed, the machines seemed to be the only thing keeping Sandra alive. "We find the scum that did this. We find him and we make him pay for this." He turned on his heel and left the room. Gerry closed his eyes and swore. This was the last thing he needed. Sandra was on a ventilator, her breathing controlled by a machine. Brian was falling apart and Jack was about to do something very, very stupid.

"You, Guv." He walked towads her, finally able to see the bruises for the first time. Her eyes remained closed as he traced a yellowing bruise on the side of her neck. "You need to stop all this nonsense and wake up. I can't cope wiv that lot wivout you there an all. Jack is going mental. Brian is falling apart and we still aint any closer to working out if Frankie Lennard did frame your ol man for murder all those years ago. I know 'e did this to you but unless you open those sodding eyes of yours there is no way we are gonna be able to prove it."

He stared at the body in the bed once more before closing his eye and swearing.

"I 'av to look after those two. Never mind Emily and the lads. They look up to you, you know? Yeah, well. If you aint gonna answer me I am going to make a move. Mind you, this is the first time since we met that I have finally been able to get a word in." He smiled slightly. "You get yer rest luv. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before turning and walking out of the ITU. He didn't see Jack smiling slightly as he watched them through the window.

####################

"Any news?" Strickland walked in to the UCOS office. Pushkar and Clarky turned away from the operational board as he approached them.

"Emily has gone to the archives again."

"Again?"

"Yes Sir. There seems to be some irregularities in the records regarding Gordon Pullman. Stuff has been taken out."

"Stuff?" Strickland appraised the young sargeant, unsure of what the younger officers were alluding to.

"He died when Sandra was 14."

"Yes."

"He was a Detective Inspector for CID. Investigating the murder of a prostitute when he killed himself."

"Pushkar, we are aware of this."

"And I warned him he was going to be arrested for murdering a man he should have arrested." Jack spoke calmly. All eyes fell on him. "That is my mistake, one I have spent fourty years regretting. The irregularity is in Frankie's records. He was in my CID ten years later. Sandra was the youngest DC in the Met."

"I know." Strickland watched Jack pace the room.

"Yeah well, Grace asked me to keep an eye on her. I knew it would drive her crazy so I kept it discreet. Just did as much as I did for the younger lads on the team. We were a good CID but he was the bad apple."

"Frankie?"

"Who else?" Jack pinched his nose. "I have to talk to him. He put Sandra in that hospital bed. I know he did."

"Sandra will never tell us it was him." Clarky met the older man's eye. Jack nodded.

"I know." He paused. "Can you go back to the pub where Sandra met Frankie and Kathy? See what the barman says - tell him we are investigating a serious assault? I'll talk to Kathy Lennard myself."

"Jack." Strickland tried to interupt.

"He's right." Brian stated. He walked towards the coat rack while the others turned to face him. "Isn't 'e Gerry?"

"Too right." Gerry huffed. "See if they got CCTV there an all. I know the Guv said she didn't want us investigating but right now she aint in a position to argue."

Clarky and Pushkar exchanged glances before standng up and leaving the office. Both knew there was no way they could let any of the UCOS team around the suspect. Pushkar checked his pocket as he walked alongside Clarky, aware that Gerry and the others were still in the office arguing with Strickland.

"Ring Emily. Having a DS with us may help."

"Ok." Clarky nodded.

"You have any idea where to find this bloke then?"

"Yeah, well not really. Pub has to be the best bet." Puskar sighed before pushing the door open and heading towards the car park.

###############

Gerry stared at the floor contemplating what they should do next. His arms folded across his chest he knew Sandra would accuse him of being in a strop. He smiled slightly as he thought of her. She was the best mate he had ever had. The fact that a man had hit her and put her in a coma almost killed him.

"Gerry." Brian handed him a mug of tea.

"Thanks."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Traumatic brain injury. She's had a slow bleed on the brain since that scum hit her. That's why she wasn't herself. The bleed is in part of her brain that controlled personality. Don't ask me the ins and out of it, I dunno. I just dunno."

"She will get better though? Wont she?"

"It's Sandra." Jack sighed. "It's our Sandra we're talking about."

"But a brain haemorrage." Brain shook his head.

"Is serious, yeah we know. But all we can do is what Sandra would want to do if it was one of us in that hospital bed. "

"Which is?" Brian snapped.

"Get the scum that did this. To her and her Dad."

#######################

A/N More soon. Next time Gerry v. Frankie and Jack goes to see Grace. Will Sandra survive? Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Alone and Lonely?**

Jack stared up at the imposing entrance of the Nursing Home. He knew Grace had chosen to move there after her first Stroke, determined not to be a burden on Sandra. Now,as he looked at the large Victorian built building he wondered if she had chosen it to be as intimidating as possible.

"Grace." He muttered while looking up at the windows. "If only you knew."

###############

"Brian!" Gerry half yelled as he pulled his coat on. "Get a move on."

"Alright." Brian tugged his coat around him, knowing Gerry would normally be heading off to meet a suspect or person of interest with Sandra while he would be pared with Jack. Now that they were almost forced to go after Frankie together he could see where the tensions would be.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Brian buttoned his coat. Scampi huffed and trotted into his basket, aware that his master was not going to be going away for long.

"Han on a sec." Gerry answered his mobile phone. Brian rolled his eyes. He knew Gerry's moods changed like the wind but since Sandra had been hurt he had been more changable than ever. So had Jack. Shaking his head he waited to see what had been so important that Gerry had stopped them leaving to take the call.

"Alright, you be careful." He paused. "I know Em. But I am your Dad. It's in the job description that I worry about you." He smiled as he listened to his oldest child berate him for his over protectiveness once more. "Ok, ok. As long as you are sure the three of you are ok. Yeah, yeah course I will." He hung up and turned to Brian.

"What?"

"Get your coat off. He's 'ere. In the nick."

"Emily arrested him?"

"Yeah." Gerry nodded. "Course she did. 'er and Strickland are on their way down 'ere now."

Brian closed his eyes and resisted the urge to swear. Strickland had been adamant they could not investigate Sandra's assault. It was an active investigation but the thought of someone else questioning Frankie made him feel sick. None of the other officers in the regular CID knew Sandra like they did. All they saw was her rank. Now she was in Intensive, fighting to stay alive. He shook his head as he thought of the ballsy blonde they had all come to think of as family. Both men fell silent, aware that Emily and Strickland were just seconds away.

################

"Jack." Grace smiled slightly as she looked at her daughter's colleague. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"How are you, Grace?" Jack sat opposite her in her room. Grace closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You came all the way here to ask me that? I hardly think so."

"Grace."

"Jack."

"Why haven't you been to see Sandra? You know how unwell she is. What happened to her?"

"She wouldn't want me there."

"What?" Jack shook his head. "You have all the maternal instincts of a sewer rat. My Mary was right about you all those years ago."

"Right about me? Was she? Did she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you came to see me once. Before you and Mary were married. How long were you together?"

"I am not here to score points." Jack got to his feet. Grace scoffed as he turned away.

"What did you come for?"

"To see why you hadn't been to the hospital and what you knew about ennard?" He retook his seat as Grace closed her eyes. Jack watched her, wondering how Sandra had ended up the woman she had when she had Grace as a role model. There was no real surprise she had ended up a daddy's girl. Gordon had at least shown the girl some warmth, he couldn't imagine Sandra ever doing that.

"Frankie Lennard was only a PC when I met him. Didn't really understand why Gordon gave him a second look. But then he always did have a soft spot for a sitting ducks." She spat as Jack smiled.

"Lame duck."

"What?"

"Lame duck. Not sitting duck."

Grace shook her head angrily. "Sandra always does that. Corrects me. Sitting duck, lame duck who cares?"

"Ok." Jack watched as Grace really looked at him.

"How old were we? When we first met? You knew Gordon before you threatened to arrest him." Grace narrowed her eyes. Jack couldn't help but be reminded of her daughter.

"Before Sandra was born. I hadn't even married Mary. That was why I warned him. I respected the man even if I disagreed with what he had done."

"What you thought he had done." Jack nodded. He had been so certain, but now over thirty years later he had no idea what he believed anymore.

"I was 27. I remember because Gordon brought you to my birthday party."

"Ah yes."

"And I was twenty nine when I had Sandra."

"And you met Frankie again when she was fourteen. He would have been what? Twenty one? Twenty two?"

"Something along those lines." Grace studied his face. Both were unsure as to why the other was drawing things out. "Why?"

"We belive. That is Brian, Gerry and I that Sandra's injuries were as a result of the attack he inflicted on her. Grace, you do know what the implications of Sandra's injuries are. If." He closed his eyes, determined that he would say his piece. "If she recovers."

"She will." Grace nodded. "She's like her father. Strong." She held Jack's gaze a second too long. Jack looked away, certain that he was misunderstanding what Grace was insinuating. He smiled slightly as he remembered his fling with Grace when he was a young man. _One night almost fifty years ago is not a fling. It was me being an idiot and getting too drunk. Grace wasn't exactly sober if I remember rightly. Oh my Lord._

"Look, Jack. If he has laid a hand on my girl. Again. Oh don't look at me like that. I had an idea he had done something when I found out you had thrown him off CID. Remember, I am a policeman's widow. I still here things."

"True." Jack nodded. "I need to know if anyone has been here. Other than Sandra and me. Have you had any visitors? Kathy Lennard for example?"

Grace covered her face for a moment, clearly flustered that Jack had mentioned Kathy's name. He leant forward, urging the older woman to continue.

##############################

Emily pushed the office door open, knowing Brian and Gerry were going to be waiting for her.

"Dad."

"Emily, luv."

"Sir." Brian addressed the senior officers.

"Gerry, Brian. Where's Jack?"

"Talking to Grace Pullman." Brian explained. "'as e confessed?"

"No. "Emily huffed. "Seemed quite pleased when I formally arrested him. "Attempted murder and conspiracy to pervert the course of justice. He didn't bat an eyelid." She rested against her father's desk. Strickland put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"Sick, son of a."

"Gerry." Brian warned.

"Well, he is."

"I know." Emily sighed. "But he's in the cells and we have his girlfriend."

"All we need now." Strickland sighed. "Is evidence. We need Sandra to wake up and tell us the truth or we need enough forensic and hard scientific evidence that it is undeniable that he tried to kill her and ruin her father."

The room fell silent, all knowing the longer Sandra was in her coma the longer the odds were of her ever waking up. Emily ran a hand over her face as the door to the Squad Room burst open. Pushkar looked as though he was about to either explode of throw up.

"She confessed. Kathy Lennard just confessed!"

#########################

It was dark. That was all she could think. It was cold and bloody dark. She knew she wasn't at home. Somewhere else but definately not at home. She couldn't breathe, something was stopping her breathing. The heaviness in her chest almost suffocating her.

"Sandra?"

"Utrgh."

"It's ok, the doctor is taking the tube out of your mouth. You'll be waking up soon enough. The nurse is calling your friends now. It's ok."

Sandra calmed at the sound of the reassuring voice. She didn't recognise the woman but she was going to be ok. The boys would be there soon. Sighing she let herself fall back into a more natural sleep knowing she wasn't really alone anymore.

#############

"Yes!" Gerry barked into his phone. He was desperate to get his hands on Frankie but knew it would be very unlikely that he was going to be allowed anywhere near him. "You sure? Thank you. Yeah, yes. Yeah we're on her way."

"What is it?" Emily stared at her father as he smiled the first genuine smile since the nightmare had begun.

"She's done it. She's awake."

################

A/N More soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. Interest in this story seems to have wained. Thank you all for the support, as I never leave a story unfinished I will see this through to the end. **

**Awake?**

Gerry grabbed his coat from the coatstand as Brian smiled widely. The atmosphere in the office lightened considerably since the news Sandra was awake had broken. Emily smiled at her father as he began to prepare to leave the station.

"Dad."

"You know something Em?"

"Dad." Emily stepped towards him, aware that Strickland was talking to Brian and Clarky. Pushkar watched from the office doorway.

"Can you?"

"DAD!"

"Sorry." He turned to face her as Emily rolled her eyes.

"We have Frankie upstairs in the interview room. We need Sandra to tell us the truth." Gerry nodded. He ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah. I know."

"He hasn't confessed." Strickland sighed. "Just because Kathy has, at least to a certain extent we can't presume it's case closed. We may well need Sandra to tell us why she was in a position to meet with Kathy and Frankie. Why she was even looking at her father's file?"

"Never mind that." Brian turned sharply as Jack walked in to the office. "She's awake?"

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Gerry smiled.

"Good, because I think I know why she was look at her father's file. I think I know why she was beginning to believe what she was about Gordon."

"Which was why?" Strickland huffed. "Why did she think Gordon Pullman was innocent? After all these years?"

"Because three weeks ago Frankie contacted her. Well, he sent an anonymous message saying he had worked with Gordon and knew the real circumstances behind her dad's death."

"Which she had to follow up?" Strickland shook his head. "And she knew I would never let UCOS look into her father's case."

"No Sir." Jack stood a little straighter and stared at his senior officers. "Because she is a bloody good detective and there is no way she was going to risk putting her team in danger."

Strickland nodded as Pushkar and Emily exchanged glances. Neither of them had seen Jack react quite so strongly to anything. Pushkar shrugged his shoulders while Clarky looked away.

"Er." Clarky started.

"PC Clark."

"Sir."

"You and Brian are to interview Kathy again. Pushkar, you and I will take Frankie. Emily take your father to the hospital. I don't want either him or Jack driving."

"Sir." Gerry snapped.

"No Dad. He's right." Emily sighed."Come on."

################################

Sandra coughed as the nurse helped her to sit up slightly. The hospital lights were too bright and her throat was too sore from the breathing tube that had been there. She squinted as the nurse handed her a glass of water.

"I called your friends."

"Thanks." Sandra swallowed hard. She knew that she had been in hospital for a while but she had no idea why.

"Careful," The nurse smiled as she took the glass of water from her.

"How am I here? What happened to me?"

"You were found by a gardener in the grounds of your mum's nursing home. Do you remember going to see her?" The nurse asked gently. Sandra frowned. There was a vague recollection of the grey haired frail old woman with a sharp tongue. She nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"My Dad."

"No luvvy, your mum. Look, your friends are on the way here. They can fill you in." Sandra nodded while she watched the younger woman leave the room.

###########################

Jack stared out of the car window as Emily drove. He knew the younger woman was going as fast as she could but he also knew Gerry was as frustrated as he was that the drive was taaking so long.

"Brian will be ok with Clarky." Gerry announceded. "I mean if anyone can unsettle that scumbag it's him."

"Yeah." Jack agreed from his place on the back seat. "I still say I should be the one to interview him."

"Yeah." Gerry announced. "I wouldn't mind a couple of minutes wiv 'im neither."

"Surely, what's important is finding out how Sandra is and what she has to say." Emily rolled her eyes. The amount of testosterone in the car was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Ok, ok." Gerry huffed as his daughter drove into the hospital car park.

#########################

Brian sat opposite the scrawny man opposite him. He was beginning to think he hadn't hated a suspect more in his life than he did at that moment. Clarky switched on the cassette recorder while he stated who was there and the time.

"No comment." Frankie laughed.

"It is customary to wait for the police officer to ask a question before you start acting like a plank."

"No comment." Brian and Clarky exchanged glances just before Brian took off his glasses and threw them on the table. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

#################

"Sandra Pullman." Emily asked the receptionist to the High Dependancy ward. The middle aged woman nodded and smiled before pointing them in the direction of the room they needed. Gerry was the first to reach the door, flashing his UCOS ID band at the police guard on the door. Before Emily or Jack could explain Gerry had opened the door to Sandra's room and stepped inside.

"Sandra."

"Hi." Sandra stared at him blankly.

"How are you feeling?" He stepped towards her as she seemed to freeze in the bed.

"Sorry? Do I know you?"

"Sandra?" Gerry and Jack exchanged glances as Sandra stared at them as if they were total strangers. Emily sighed, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

#################

A/N again thanks for reading. I am getting less and less reviews per chapter fro this. If you feel I should continue let me know. This may be my last NT fic as people no longer seem interested. Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Memories?**

Sandra stared as the three people she vaguely recognised walked in to the room. She closed her eyes in frustration, aware she should know who these people were. The youngest of the visitors sat on the chair next to her.

"Do you recognise us at all?" Emily watched as Sandra looked at her.

"It's strange."

"How?" She glanced at her father and Jack, silently urging the older men to keep quiet. Gerry ran a hand over his face, unable to accept that Sandra had forgotten them completely. He shook his head before silently leaving the room.

"I know that I know you. I just don't know how." Sandra hated feeling so lost, so frustrated. "The nurse told me that she rang my friends."

"That would be right." Jack started. "Gerry took the call. She rang the office."

"That was Gerry?" Sandra smiled slightly. Something in the back of her mind made her think Gerry had been one of the good guys.

"Yes." Emily smiled. "He's my father."

"Right." Sandra nodded.

"Tell you what." Jack sat on the edge of the bed as Sandra tucked her head on her knees. "Rather than confuse you why don't you tell us what you remember? Maybe that'll make more sense?"

######################

Gerry walked out of the hospital towards the car. He felt physically sick. The Sandra Pullman he had known for years was not the same Sandra that he had saw in the bed. She was not a quiet, frightened shell of a woman. His Sandra. He shook his head and almost laughed at himself. There was no way she would ever have tolerated him referring to her as anything other than Guv. He was desperate for a smoke but one look at the giant 'NO SMOKING' sign put pay to that idea. Walking towards Emily's car he ran a hand over his face, exhausted and although he hated to admit it he was heartbroken that the woman he considered to be his best friend didn't seem to remember him. He dug his mobile out of his pocket as it began to ring.

"Yes, Brian."

################

"We have a dog in the office." Sandra raised her eyebrows as Jack and Emily laughed.

"You do." Emily smiled. "Brian and Esther have a dog, Scampi. He's in the office more than Brian is, but you keep telling Brian to take him home."

"You don't mean it though." Jack smiled kindly at her. "I think you have a soft spot for that dog."

"Yeah well." Sandra shrugged. For a moment Jack was certain he saw a glimpse of the woman he knew so well. Sometimes she was more like Grace than she realised. The tough guy exterior had never fooled him. Sandra yawned before appologising.

"Don't say sorry." Jack got to his feet. "C'mon Emily. We'll let you rest. I think Brian and the others will want to see you for themselves."

"Ok." Sandra sighed. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something where Gerry was concerned and knew the two friends that had visited her had only been able to tell her the bare minumum about herself.

"Sandra?" Emily stood in the doorway, aware that Jack was already heading down the corridor. "It will be ok. We have the man that put you in here. That messed everything up, we just need a statement."

"My word against his?" Sandra shook her head.

"No, that's the cherry on top. We have CCTV, forensics."

"Right." Sandra nodded. "I."

"Oh and before I go." Emily glanced at the floor for a moment. "Give him a chance. My Dad. He's an overbearing, mouthy, nicotine fuelled dinosaur but he thinks the world of you. He's a good man."

"I know he is." Sandra smiled, unsure of why she was so certain. "He wouldn't be on my team if he wasn't."

"See? I told you it'd be ok. And there's me thinking you remembering the dog was a good start." Before Sandra could answer Emily raised a hand and waved before she disappeared from the doorway. Resting her head back against the pillows she couldn't help but think the younger woman was right.

######################

A/N Just a filler chapter. More soon. Thank you for the reviews. They really do make my day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Memories?**

Gerry closed his eyes as he sat in the armchair next to his television set. He really wanted to go back to the hospital but he knew there was no way the nurses would let him see Sandra outside of visiting time. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories of Sandra and the way she had looked at him when he had spoken to her earlier that day. The phone ringing distracted him from his thoughts.

"'ello?"

"Gerry." He nodded when he heard his name, despite the fact he knew the caller would have no idea what he was doing.

"'Have you spoken to Sandra in the last hour or so?" Esther paced her living room as she spoke.

"No." Gerry was instantly worried. Esther rarely called him, unless Brian had gone off the rails again. He could count the times the recovering alcoholic had fallen off the wagon since UCOS started on one hand. "Why? Should I 'av? Esther?"

"Jack called. He rang the hospital. She walked out about two hours ago. Told the nurse she was going to the loo and just walked out."

"What!"

"Jack is on her records as her emergency contact, as well as you and Brian. Jack called here and I said I'd let you know. She's walked out of the hospital."

"She did what?" Gerry was already looking for his car keys. "'ow can anyone just walk out of a hospital?"

"She was a patient not a prisoner, Gerry." Esther sighed. She was worried about her younger friend and knew her husband was just as concerned as she was.

"Any idea where she would go?"

"No." Esther sighed. "I was wondering if she would go to your house."

"Not seen her." Gerry huffed tugging on his jacket. "I'll drive round for a bit, see if I can see her. Where are Jack and Brian?"

"They went to the station. Brian seemed to think the fact she remembers she is a police officer may mean she would go back there."

"No." Gerry sighed. "No, she wont."

######################

Sandra rested her head against the cold glass of the coffee shop window. She had a headache from Hell aand had never been so confused in her entire life. Sighing heavily she thanked her lucky stars that she had thought to pick up her purse before she had left the hospital.

"Detective Superintendant Sandra Louise Pullman." She looked at the photo of herself on the warrent card she always carried. "UCOS. Unsolved and Open Cae Squad. I think." She shook her head before closing her eyes. It was too much. Forcing her eyes open she looked at the photo once more.

"That's what I am, now how about who I am?"

####################

"She isn't here." Jack sighed heavily. "Brian."

"I know." Brian nodded. "Look, you said she seemed to recognise Emily. Maybe thats because the younger woman isn't as theatening. You know?"

"Since when have we been threatening?" Jack ran a hand over his face. Grace's words were still ringing in his ears. He didn't like what the woman had insinuated and knew he could never mention it to Sandra. It would probably be the last straw if he did.

"Well, she's been beaten up. Severe concussion with a contusion on her brain. That's what the Doctors told Gerry. Look, she's not 'erself at the minute."

"I know." Jack sighed. "I know."

################

Gerry drove around the city streets looking for any sign of his friend. He knew there was very little chance he would find her in the police station or at the nursing home where Grace lived. He shook his head angrily as he realised where he would go if he had been Sandra, and he had been in the same state as her. Turning the windscreen wipers on he headed in the other direction, hoping that he knew Sandra well enough to know where she had gone.

#####################

The holding cells had never been Jack's favourite place. The sterile white walls, the easy washdown tiles made him think of all the times as a young PC he had dragged in drunks off the street. Walking through the cold clincial corridors he smiled as he noticed the young desk officer look at him.

"Jack."

"Hello Sue." He smiled at the red haired woman.

"What can I do for you?"

"Need a word with one of your guests if that's ok. Not an interview, just a work with Kathy Lennard."

"You know I shouldn't let you do that. She'll want her brief with her."

"I know, I know." He looked at the floor. He knew that it was protocol to have the solicitor present should the defendant want one.

"But, five minutes can't hurt."

"Sue. You are a star!"

Sue rolled her eyes before handing him a key to the cells. He nodded his thanks before walking down to the cells. The click of his heels on the floor made him think about the thousands of times he had taken suspects to the cells. He stopped in front of the furthest from the front desk, opened the hatch and looked inside.

"Katherine Lennard."

The middle aged woman lifted her head and looked away again when she realised who had called her name.

"Where is she?"

"No idea what you are talking about."

"Where did you meet Sandra Pullman five days ago? We have CCTV of the pub but you met her before the pub. Where?"

"Go to Hell!" The woman laughed.

"Yeah?" Jack glared at her. "See you there."

#####################

Gerry parked the car, glad that the rain had stopped. The thought of walking up the hill in a down pour was not his idea of a great way to end the day. The sunset had long since past but walking through the trees was just as threatening to him as it would have been in broad daylight.

"Only for you Guv." He shook his head slightly as the rain hit him in the face. He walked uphill for a few hundreds yards before he saw her. Blonde hair plastered to her face in the rain, head bowed as she stared at the inscription. He watched her for a moment before realising she was shaking.

"Sandra." He touched shoulder when he realised he was right. His boss was staring at the marble headstone which marked the final resting place of Gordon Pullman.

"Hi." She sighed as she closed her eyes. Gerry rested a hand on her back. "I remember some things but it doesn't all make sense. I'm loosing it. Aren't I?" She turned to face him, confusion clouded her eyes.

"What do you remember?"

"You nagging me to go to the pub when we were working the Mullaney case."

"Yeah, that 'appened." Gerry smiled, despite himself.

"I have a brother."

"Yes. A half brother, Tom. Good guy actually, when you give him a chance the pair of you get on." Gerry watched for the usual reaction that her family, or lack of it was none of his business.

"Tom." She folded her arms across her sodden coat, trying to get warm.

"Yeah. Tom."

"Why do I keep thinking about Dad having an affair? That he was seeing a prostitute?"

"He did. Tom's mum was your Dad's fancy piece." Gerry held her gaze. Sandra frowned, she had known there was a good chance her nightmares were actually memories but she never wanted to believe it. Gerry stepped closer to her. "Sandra, you knew this. This is stuff you found out a couple of years ago. The same time you found out your dad commited suicide."

"Frankie Lennard." Sandra wiped her face angrily. She knew she never cried in front of anyone. Sandra Pullman did not do weak and feeble female. It just didn't happen.

"What about him?" Gerry hoped she remembered some of the good stuff that had happend to her, rather than the nightmare they now found themselves in.

"He threatened me once. I was 22 I think, maybe 23."

"When you were in CID? Jack's team."

"Yeah." Sandra looked away, she knew Gerry was going to think differently about her from the moment she told him the things she remembered. "It was a long time ago. I was a young DC."

"And." Gerry no longer cared how cold or soaked he was.

"And I told Jack. Well, I think he walked in. I was scared of him. Frankie I mean; not Jack." Gerry smiled as she clarified.

"You were really young."

"Yeah. Youngest DC in the Met" Sandra smiled proudly. "So, how come I can remember stuff from then and not from last week? Frankie Lennard threatens to go to my mother and tell her what I am really like, threatens to have his friends beat seven shades of crap out of me and I didn't fight back."

"You were a young woman. He is a violent bully. And that is me being polite." Gerry huffed. Sandra smiled. For some reason she knew he was always protective of her.

"Yeah."

"Sandra, Frankie Lennard beat the shit out of you five days ago. Now you've walked out of the hospital what are you going to do?" He watched as she hung her head.

"Face up to him. Prove he framed my Dad. He may not have killed him. I accept the evidence says he killed himself but Frankie framed him. He tried to kill me once. This time he's not getting away with it. Not this time Gerry." Sandra blinked back the tears as Gerry pulled her into his arms. The gravestone and the rain forgotten.

"Guv? What do you mean? This time?"

"It doesn't matter." Sandra let him hold her a little longer. "This time I fight back."

##################################

A/N Nearly finished now. More soon. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine. Penultimate chapter# Suggestions of Violence in this chapter. Please skip this if offended. I have kept it as a strong T.**

**Fight Back**

Sandra sat quietly in the car next to Gerry as he drove through the almost deserted streets. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think about everything that had happened to her over the last few days. Gerry glanced at her once or twice as they worked their way back to the station. He could see she was exhausted but knew there was no way she was going to rest until she knew who she was as well as how she came to be inthe situation she was now.

#######################

"Any news?" Brian asked as Jack walked into the room. It seemed the aging detective was calmer than he had been when he had arrived at Brian and Esther's house. He nodded before walking over to the kettle in the corner of the office.

"Yeah. I just spoke with Gerry." He smiled. "She's fine. Gerry found her at her father's graveside. Soaked to the skin but it seems she remembers some things, so that has to be a good thing. He's taking her home." Brian sighed in relief before pushing his glasses further up her nose. It seemed that they were finally beginign to get back on track.

"Thank God."

"Yeah." Jack smiled as he poured up the tea. "I was talking to Sue. Seems we have jsut under ten hours to charge or release Kathy Lennard."

"What are we going to charge her with? Conspiracy? Assault?" Brian began pacing. "What about the formal interview?"

"Strickland is on his way in." Jack poured his tea. "It's time we found out what really happened."

########################

"Thanks Gerry." Sandra sighed. He nodded once before looking out of the car windscreen. He was just glad they had had got home in one piece.

"You alright?" He paused as she brushed her soaking w et hair out of her face. She felt sick and frozen to the bone but better for being out of the hospital. She glanced at her friend and nodded before looking away again.

"You said Frankie Lennard was in custody. That he had been arrested."

"Yeah, thats right."

"Why?" Sandra turned to face him. "On what evidence?"

"You remember him?"

"I. No. Yeah. Oh Gerry!" She got out the car and walked away. Gerry rolled his eyes, he knew it had to be difficult for her but he also knew she was remembering more than she cared to tell him. He waited for a moment before following her acorss the driveway to his front door.

"You were convinced he framed your father for murdering Ian Randall when you were a kid. That your Dad, the man you adored couldn't be a cold blooded killer."

"Gerry." Sandra's voice fell dangerously low. The anger sparking in her eyes.

"Then you tell me." Gerry paused until he was certain he had her full attention. He was just grateful the rain had stopped. "You tell me he attacked you."

"I didn't actually tell you that did I?"

"Sandra."

"I am not talking about this with you." She glared at him. "Not here."

"Right." Gerry nodded before unlocking his front door. "Inside."

################

"Jack." Strickland appraised the older man carefully. He knew Jack Halford had been Sandra's first choice of officer when she was putting her team together. She had always respected him immensly, having known him since she was a child. Now Strickland could see why she had insisted on having the former DCI on her team.

"Sir." He looked at Strickland. For a moment he realised just how intimidating he could be, even now in his mid 70s.

"Kathy Lennard can be charged in relation to current events."

"Sandra's assault." Brian interjected. Scampi yawned and lay back in his basket.

"Yes. I want her charged with Conspiracy to Pervert the Course of Justice and Conspiracy to commit Murder. I also want her charged with aiding and abetting a criminal and anything else we can find." Strickland began pacing the room. "Brian, take Emily with you for that."

"Sir." Brian nodded before picking up the phone and dialling Emily's number.

"Jack you and I." He paused. "We get to speak to our old friend Frankie."

Jack smiled slightly. It had been a long time in the making but he knew Frankie Lennard was going to have to face what he had done, not only to Sandra as the woman she was now but as the younger detective she had been. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the over confident, cocky detective constable. Karma he thought. It was a wonderful thing.

#################################

Sandra sat on the impossibly comfortable sofa in Gerry's living room unsure why she was so comfortable there. Gerry had been quite since he had ushered her into the living room to get warm. Sighing heavily she tried to piece together the memories that assaulted her. She had no idea whether she was actually remembering or whether her damaged subconscious was playing tricks on her.

"Gerry?" She called out when she realised he was still pottering around in the kitchen.

"I called Jack. Told him you are still alive." He sat in the chair opposite her. "Look, Sandra. You are my best friend. I aint never had a woman as just a friend before. It's not something I'm used to but God 'elp me I have as much trouble working out what is going on in your 'ead as much as I ever did any of my exes."

Sandra smirked slightly before staring at her hands.

"I."

"You gotta talk to me. What the Hell did you mean? Back at the graveyard."

"About two months ago I heard Jack talking. He didn't know I was there but he was talking about how my mother had asked him to keep an eye on me when I was seconded to his team. I had no idea, it didn't work though." She shook her head. "Looking back I was so young. So eager to extend my seconment to CID that I didn't see what was going on around me."

"You remember this?"

"It's wierd. It's like I can rememebr everything from years ago but it's the last year or so that has vanished. It's stupid things I remember. Like I love coffee but not that crap you buy in the coffee shops; the real stuff. I know you are a great cook and that we have to keep an eye on Brian."

"You know the important things." Gerry smiled. "Sandra."

"we'd just cracked a rAeally big murder case. It was awful, two young girls murdered on the way home from school. It had been all over the media. The day the guilty verdict came in Jack put some money behind the bar for the team to have a drink. We needed to let off steam. Most of the lads had kids that age and I know Mary and Jack had been trying for their own for years so that was hard."

"Yeah." Jack paused as Sandra shook her head.

"I've never told anyone this."

"But whatever it is, it's what made you think your dad didn't kill Randall."

"Yeah." Sandra smiled. "Yeah."

"Right then."

"I was in the office on my own. I'd had a drink but I wasn't drunk. Sally was all over Frankie in the pub when I left. She hated me in those days too. Anyway I'd left some stuff in my desk so I went back. He was there." The contempt in her voice frightened Gerry for a moment. He knew she was able to hide exactly what she felt but this time it was evident. She was scared of Lennard.

"You don't have to tell me."

"He warned me." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Gerry when she told him what had happened. "He warned me."

"He did what?"

"He pushed me against the wall, was this far." She held up two fingers in a pinch and blinked back a tear. "That if I told anyone he'd see I met the same end as my dear old Dad."

"He said what!"

"See?" Sandra sighed, "You know what the force was like in those days? What society was like. I'd have been laughed out of the nick, even with Jack on my side."

"Does Jack know?" Sandra nodded.

"Not about the warning but he walked in before Lennard could do what he set out to." Sandra looked anywhere but at Gerry, flinching when she felt his warm hand on hers.

"He didn't?"

"No." Sandra blinked "Jack had perfect timing, turning up when he did. I was sent home. Next day Lennard has a limp and a black eye he didn't have when Jack found us. I never asked."

"Lucky thats all he had." Gerry huffed, trying not to show how angry he was that a man like Lennard had scared Sandra so badly. Sandra smiled, she knew her team was as protective of her as she was of them.

"Jack told me he had thrown him off the team. I didn't ask why. No one did. The Guv was the Guv."

"Ok." Gerry held her gaze. "And now?"

"Oh I may be loosing the plot but I'm still the Guv. He told me he caused my Dad to commmit suicide. That he blackmailed him all those years ago. He warned me about it a few years later and now? Now I have it on tape."

Gerry smiled before watcing her pull her phone out of her jean pocket. "Now it isn't submissable in court, but?"

"It's enough for us to fight with." Gerry smiled. "It's as near as damn it to a credible lead for Gordon."

###

"Jack." Strickland paused before turning to face Jack outside the interview room.

"What?"

"How do you want to play this?"

"You do the talking Sir." Jack decided. "I'll bide my time."

"Ah the old Good Cop/Bad cop routine. The classic."

"Sometimes, Sir the old ways are the best."

######################################

A/N More soon?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. Question is, would anyone read another New Tricks story if I wrote one? Thanks for all the reviews for this story.**

**Good Cop? Bad History?**

Strickland took his seat next to Jack as the former police officer stared at them. He knew it was taking every ounce of Jack's strength not to reach across the table and punch the living daylights out of Lenard. He was close to doing the same.

"Jack."

"Frankie." Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared across at him. It was Frankie that looked away first. Strickland cleared his throat.

"Well, seeing as we have made the introductions." Strickland started as the tape on the desk recorded the entire conversation. "Why don't we find out where you were the night Detective Superintendant Sandra Louise Pullman was attacked?"

"Who?"

"Oh I think I you know who I am talking about." Strickland could feel the older man tense next to him. For a moment he began to worry about Jack's blood pressure, the former Detective had been in hospital once with his blood pressure he didn't want to make it a second time; knowing if anything happened to any of Sandra's team she would never forgive him.

################

"You ok?" Gerry handed Sandra another mug of coffee as Sandra glared back.

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear."

"Ok, ok." Gerry raised a hand to placate his boss. "I am allowed to be worried about you. I mean what the 'ell were you thinking? Going off after Lennard like that? He could have killed you."

"Almost did." Sandra looked away, almost ashamed of something she could barely remember. "Anyway, I gave my statement to the girl from CID that turned up."

"My Emily?"

"No. Thin little thing, blonde hair. Said Strickland had sent her."

"Jodie. That'd be Jodie, she's new in CID. Good though, according to Pushkar."

"Right." Sandra smiled. "Look, Gerry. It was my Dad. If it were yours?"

"I'd have believed him capable. You've met my family."

"Yeah." Sandra smiled. "See? Why can I remember that and not what happened a week ago. This is so bloody frustrating!" She ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Maybe if you came to the station?" Gerry rested a hand on hers as he spoke. "I dunno, saw your office? The UCOS office, familiar stuff like Brian's football scarf, Scampi."

"Scampi?"

"You remember him? Lovely little dog. We got him for Brian and Esther."

"We?"

"You, me and Jack."

"Oh right. Scampi in a basket." Gerry smiled as he realised she had remembered his joke that day in the pub when they had presented him with the much wanted puppy. Two years later the dog was as much part of UCOS as the rest of them were. Brian adored the dog and he knew that Sandra did, despite her history with them.

"Yeah."

"What are you smiling at?" Sandra narrowed her eyes as he shook his head and laughed.

"You. You're remembering things." Gerry looked her in the eye. "It's coming back, luv."

"I aint your luv." Sandra snapped automatically. "I'm your Guv."

"That's my girl." Gerry got to his feet and held out a hand to her. "Well?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna make a start? Are you gonna come back to the station with me?"

###############################

"Bloody Nora!" Brian threw his glasses on the desk as he shook his head. Pushkar walked in and wisely headed straight for the kettle.

"We do 'av a canteen in this station you know."

"Yeah." Pushkar nodded. "But I wanted to keep away from there for a bit and you lot have decent tea bags."

"Why you avoiding the canteen?" Brian forgot his frustrations for a moment while he appraised the younger man.

"It's all over the station, an ex copper nicked for trying to kill the Guv." He stared into his drink as Brian nodded.

"Yeah? Thought as much. He did it, you know. Jack and Strickland are talking to him now."

"Good."

"We already charged Kathy. Bail Hearing tomorrow morning but the brief reckons she's not gonna be bailed. It's this link to Sandra's old man I can't find. Gordon Pullman killed himself."

"Yeah." Pushkar nodded. "We never doubted that."

"But why? If he was being blackmailed and it certainly looks like it why on earth didn't he tell Jack?"

"Who knows?"

##########################

"You beat up an innocent woman." Strickland stated. "You met Sandra Pullman to tell her you had information relating to her father's suicide when she was just a child. Now you say you had no information."

"Now, that I find difficult to believe." Jack kept his voice deliberately low. "Seeing as you were a DC on my team in those days. If anyone had access to information on Pullman's death it was you."

"Or you." Lennard smirked as Jack clenched his fists. Strickland smirked.

"Indeed, but then you were one of the detectives investigating the case. It must have been a big deal for you as a new PC seconded to the murder squad and then to Internal Affairs." Strickland watched as the man in front of his shrugged. "You had managed to kill a man and frame a senior police man. Quite a coup for a young man. Must have been tricky when you realised the man's daughter had followed him into the police."

"I ain't killed anyone." Lennard narrowed his eyes.

"No?" Strickland sat back, ready to let the man carry on telling his lies. He knew Frankie was guilty of Ian Randall's murder.

"Now, you had me thinking that." Jack nodded. "All the forensics, all the evidence pointed to Gordon Pullman. We even knew of the affair. Didn't know he had a son by the woman mind you. But I bet you did."

"We were onto the right man."

"No." Jack sighed. "No we weren't. Tell me, how did it feel to find out the man you were blackmailing had killed himself? You knew the man had two children even if we didn't. How did that feel knowing that your actions had left two children withouth a parent?"

Lennard got to his feet at the same time Strickland and Jack did. The sound of scraping chairs grated on Jack's nerves.

"SIT DOWN!" Jack hissed.

"I want a lawyer."

"Now?" Jack lowered his voice. "Now you want a lawyer? Seems a bit strange if you ask me. Now after you declined one earlier."

"Indeed." Strickland retook his seat next to Jack, "But that is his right. I can arrange a lawyer."

"Yeah, we can arrange that." Jack nodded as Lennard lowered his eyes to his desk. "Maybe then we can find out why you blackmailed Pullman, why you frightened the living daylights out of his daughter seven years later and why you tried to kill her now. What the Hell you were trying to hide. That's what I want to know."

#########################

"Sandra!" Brian got to his feet as she walked in the room. The UCOS office was surprisingly empty for the time of day. Scampi looked up, yawned and laid back down.

"Hi." Sandra glanced at Gerry who smiled slightly.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"You are back. Aren't you? I mean."

"Brian." Gerry warned. "Give 'er a chance."

"Yeah. Right. Sorry."

"I" Sandra sighed as she leant against Jack's desk. "I dunno. If I am honest, Brian I dunno."

"But, this is what you do. What you are!" Brian could feel himself begin to panic. "What?"

"I am coming back." Sandra smiled slightly at the thought of Brian going into a panic attack at the thought of loosing her. _Bloody Hell, they really do care about me. _"UCOS is my baby remember."

"Yeah." Brian sighed. "Yeah, of course."

"And anyway, I can't leave you three alone for five minutes. Look at the state of this place!"

Gerry chuckled to himself as Brian looked around. There were a few mugs left here and there but nothing out of place.

"I."

"She's joking." Gerry laughed as Sandra walked towards the door of her office. "Well, I think she is."

######################

"Why?" Jack stared at Lennard as he sat next to the pretty red head he had appointed as his defence lawyer. "Why did you kill Ian Randell? Why frame Gordon Pullman and why did you try to kill his daughter so many years later?"

"I did not try to kill her."

"Ok." Strickland nodded. "Ok, if you didn't try to kill her why is she in the state she is? Let me see." He glanced at the papers in front of him. "Bruising the the throat and larynx suggest strangulation, black eyes and bruising along her left cheek suggest she was punched. The doctor also stated she had a bruised liver and on her brain scan it showed contusions to the left parietal area and a small bleed to the outer cortex of the brain. Do you know what that means?"

"Do I look like a doctor?"

"No." Strickland raised an eyebrow. "Jack?"

"It means someone hit her around the head and tried to strangle her. It means she almost died from a brain injury. It means you failed, because she is still alive." Jack leant across the table. "Oh and forensics found your prints on her clothes. Talking of forensics, Sir?" He turned to Strickland.

"Oh yes, forensics. Wonderful thing about science is that it is always evolving. In 1974 there was no way we could identify Randall's killer by fibers and the like. Now we can."

"Yep. Good innit?" Jack smiled.

"Jack? May I do the honours?."

"Be my guest, Sir."

"Frances Keith Lennard you are charged with the murder of Ian Randall, on or around the 15th April 1974 contrary to common law. You are also charged with perverting the course of justice, attempting to murder Sandra Louise Pullman on or around the 20th May 2012, contrary to common law."

"You."

"That's all. Your lawyer can fill you in on what happens here." Both men got up and left the room as Lennard shouted obscenities after them. Jack closed the door as Strickland stepped into the main corridor.

"Is there anything you want to say, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Go on."

"We got him. We actually got him!"

"Not so fast. There's the trial."

"Its enough to prove that I was wrong all those years ago. That I let the evidence cloud what I knew of the man. Its enough to clear Gordon's name." Jack walked away.

"It was not your fault." Strickland held his gaze.

"I beg to differ." Jack paused. "And I think Grace Pullman and her daughter may disagree with you too."

"No." Both men turned to see Sandra standing in the corridor, Gerry not far from her side. "No this time I think I disagree with you Jack. It wasn't your fault. It was Lennard's. The same as this was." She pointed to her yellowing bruises. Jack looked away for a moment as Strickland and Gerry slipped away. He had no idea how to answer her. For a second he watched her, remembering the young teenager that used to sit in his kitchen talking to Mary about her dreams of becoming a police woman. It seemed an age before he spoke.

"What now?"

"Pub?"

######################  
>AN there is an epilogue if anyone wants to read it and I have an idea for a sequel. Please let me know if you would be interested in reading it as well as what you think of my story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I still don't own any New Tricks. Thanks so much for the reviews. This is the epilogue.**

**Epilogue.**

The pub was heaving when the team finally arrived. The bar was packed with people getting ready to go on to the various nightclubs, meeting friends and just trying to relax after a hard week at work. Jack nodded towards their usual table at the back of the pub. Sandra nodded and allowed Gerry and the others to follow her while Brian and Jack headed to the bar to try to do battle with the much younger crowd.

#######

"You ok?" Gerry watched as Sandra settled herself in her seat. She smiled and nodded once before she felt Esther's eyes on her. Scampi jumped up on the seat next to her.

"I'm fine."

"Hello everyone." Esther pulled her scarf off and sat down. "Brian asked if I wanted to join you."

"Great." Gerry smiled. "Talking of which. Curry night at mine on Friday?"

"Oh lovely." Esther smiled. Sandra frowned as she watched Brian and Jack at the bar.

"Yeah."

"Sandra?" Esther touched her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

"For once." Sandra sighed. "I think it's halfway to being ok."

##############

"Alright, what is it?" Brian asked as the young barmaid took his money. Jack sighed.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, you do." Brian raised an eyebrow. He nodded to where his wife was sitting with their friends. Emily and Clarky had just arrived with Pushkar and Srickland.

"What?"

"Sandra and Gerry." Brian sighed as he picked up his orange juice. "They're, well. Aren't they?"

"Spit it out, Brian." Jack almost wanted to laugh at the inarticulate stammer Brian had suddenly developed.

"Gerry. And. Sandra."

"What about Gerry and Sandra?"

"Oh now you are being deliberately obtuse." He lifted the tray and turned to walk back to their seats.

"Tell you something though, Brian."

"What?"

"If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"Look at them." Brian paused as he walked beside his friend. "I don't think he'd dare."

#######################

"So, are you back in work now?" Pushkar asked as Sandra sipped her lemonade, still slightly annoyed that she was not allowed to drink any wine.

"I." She paused. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Go on." Strikland raised his pint to his lips. Gerry and Jack exchanged glances, knowing that Brian would probably have a panic attack if shesaid she was leaving.

"Technically, I am still on annual leave."

"Yes."

"I'd like to finish my leave before I come back. With only half a memory I am not much use to anyone."

"I wouldn't say that." Brian interupted as Esther shot him a look.

"I am coming back." She glanced at Gerry, not surprised to see him smiling at her. "But I need to sort a few things out first."

"Like what?"

"Brian!" Esther hissed. Emily bit her bottom lip, waiting for her father to say something.

"Like an appointment with the neurologist, occupational health and then of course there's my mother."

"Do you want me to talk to Grace?" Jack asked. He hadn't really wanted to speak to the woman after he had visited her in the nursing home when Sandra was in hospital. He knew Grace hadn't visited her daughter once.

"No." Sandra smiled slightly. "Thanks but I think that should come from me."

"You sure about that?" Jack had known what the woman was insinuating and hadn't liked it at the time. Sandra nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. "If I remmeber one thing, it's that Mum and I clash whatever happens. I may as well just get it over with."

"She deserves to know." Esther nodded. Jack stared into his pint and tried to push all thoughts of the woman out of his mind.

##############

The sun bathed garden of the nursing home was strangely familiar to Sandra when Gerry pulled the car into the gravel car park. She knew he didn't like being there with her. Grace Pullman had always slightly terrified him. She was an older version of Sandra without the warmth and compassion in her eyes. He wondered if the older woman had always been like that. Had she always resented her daughter? Now he sat staring out of the driver's window.

"Mum." Sandra stood in the doorway of her mother's room aware that not for the first time aware that her mother really didn't care if she was there or not.

"Oh. Sandra. In one piece I see."

"Just about." Sandra sighed, "Look Mum. Lennard has been charged with Randall's murder. Dad was innocent."

"Innocent? He had a child by another woman. A prostitute!"

"Tom. His name is Tom." She had no idea why she was suddenly so protective of her half brother. "He was adopted, finding out about us was just as much of a shock to him as it was to us. Well, to me. You knew? All that time you knew I wasn't an only child." She shook her head. "No, Dad wasn't exactly innocent but he never killed anyone."

"No." She waved her hand dismissively as she looked out of her bedroom window. "No, Sandra. As always you are right. Your father is an innocent man." Sandra frowned, the use of the present tense when talking to her father confusesd her slightly but she decided to let it go. She also knew that she was being dismissed by her mother.

"Gerry's waiting." She backed out the door as her mother's last retort rang in her ears. Sighing heavily she knew that some things never changed.

###############

A/N Not sure about the epilogue but another story soon. Glad you liked this one. A last review would be great x


End file.
